I Didn' Do It
by Junipertree
Summary: Not really dark - Hagrid remembering all his darkest hours in Azkaban. R/R!


Well, I won't be too chatty

Well, I won't be too chatty. I've never done an HP fic before, so cut me some slack, 'kay? I dun know if anyone's used this plot before, and I can't check because FFN doesn't have subject search up yet. Damn.

Disclaimer: you've all heard it before- it's all JKR's- come to think of it, even the plot is hers. Whatever, dun sue. PS, I'm not very good at writing with Hagrid's accent. Oh, well. 

****

I Didn' Do It

Rubeus Hagrid numbly remembered being dragged into the cell. His cell, now. The previous occupant had died- how uplifting.

He could hear someone screaming, and afterwards he noticed it was himself. At the time all that got through to his brain was the despair. The eating, poisonous despair- like he'd never be happy again, and like it would be a blessing just to die- quickly, slowly, it didn't matter- just to die.

"I didn' do it!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face. "You gotta believe me- I didn' hurt nobody!"

The Dementors didn't even bat an eye- prisoners screamed all the time, who cared what it was they were saying?

He slumped against the back of his cell, feeling the cool, unforgiving stone, and balled his hands into tight fists. All the happiness had been drawn out of him, leaving only the bitterest of memories.

__

Rubeus stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, his eyes fixed on the nameplate- Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster- for lack of anything else to look at. It was coming, he knew it, oh, the little wolf puppies hadn't had a chance, if only he-

"Rubeus," said Dumbledore, "I have rather shocking news-"

Rubeus didn't hear a word the Deputy Headmaster said, he was just thinking, oh, please, don't take them away, don't take them away-

__

"Rubeus, look at me." The boy looked up into Dumbledore's face, and knew this had nothing to do with the wild wolf pups he'd been raising.

"I just received news from your hometown- your father is dead."

He stared at Dumbledore, disbelief plain on his face. "No! He didn'!"

"I'm sorry."

Rubeus backed up slowly. "You're lyin'! He isn' dead! He isn'!" He knew the answer- he was just trying to deny the truth.

Dumbledore's face told him everything he needed to know. 

Rubeus ran out the door, slamming it behind him, tears streaming down his face. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true-

****

FLASH

__

"C'mon, get in the box-" he pleaded. "They're after you, they think yer the one whose been killin' the people-"

He heard a door slam behind him, and whipped around to see Tom Riddle.

"Tom!" he said. What're you doin' here?"

"Give it up, Hagrid," said Tom coldly.

Rubeus stared at the older boy. "What do you mean?"

"Your obsession with monsters is well-known, Hagrid. But this time you've gone too far."

"I didn' do anything! What are you talking about?" But Rubeus was sure he knew what Tom was talking about. 

Tom sneered. "Thought you'd let your pet spider go for a little jog, didn't you? Didn't reckon he'd start killing students, I suppose."

Rubeus was starting to panic. "Aragog didn't hurt nobody- I swear!

But he knew it was futile when Tom pulled out is wand and yelled "stupefy_!"_

****

FLASH

__

Rubeus stood in front of the whole of Hogwarts, barely listening to the speech the Headmaster was giving.

"…for paralyzing seven students and killing…"

He sobbed into his hands, not wanting to believe it was true.

"…Rubeus Hagrid is now expelled from this school." He watched, eyes glazed over, as they snapped his wand in two pieces, which were dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

He shuddered in his cell, curling himself up into a ball. _I didn't do it!_ He screamed silently at his captors. _I didn't do it, and now I'm being punished for it again!_

He could remember all the worst moments in his life, but he couldn't just couldn't remember the good ones… He could remember the greatest secret of them all, the one he'd never tell- if they knew, if they knew his mother was a giantess, they'd be doubly certain of his guilt. He'd lose any friends he'd ever had, they'd all hate him.

"I DIDN' DO IT!!" he screamed again, falling into the deep pit of misery once more.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

There! Not only is that my first HP fic, that's the angstiest fic I've ever written! Oh, and PPS, I can't remember exactly how many students were paralyzed back in the day, and I lent HP & the CoS to my brother and he's had it for the past eight months!! Grr…

Pleez review, ppls! Thanx!


End file.
